


HP: Random Snippets

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Snippets, random ideas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-19 20:59:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8224645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Random ideas set in HP Universe.#1: "What if James never lend the Invisibility cloak to Dumbledore?"#2: "What if the Potters have a house elf?"





	

Under the protection of her husband's cloak and a modified disillusionment spell she made on her own, they hid in a corner. Pressed close to her chest was Harry sound asleep. She can't afford him crying because he felt her distress. They have to be quiet. She could have used the spell taught to her by a dear friend long and gone for muffling sounds but she couldn't. After all this time, she still couldn't.

People always did say she was a bit vindictive.

While waiting, she hoped against hope that their haphazard plan had worked. Her husband sacrificed himself so they can escape using his cloak. She had the door barred magically and physically as she had the biggest window in the nursery opened hastily. A decoy stubbornly rode out to the sky with her master's broomstick. She was determined to protect them at all cost and had used their gifts to her in fooling the Dark Lord.

James Potter always prided himself as a mastermind of trickery. This was his grandest design but this time, the stakes were equally fatal and rewarding. It was a gamble of a lifetime so to speak. He died never seeing its ending. Their dear little friend Cordy might not do so as well. Lily was willing to fight tooth and nail so Harry would see it - alone if need be.

Then the door to the room was blasted. The spells and furniture barring it unraveled to nothingness and splintered to pieces. Lily held her breath as Lord Voldemort entered the nursery. Her arms instinctively cradled her son closer to her as the lone cloaked figure wildly looked around before noticing the open window. He then screamed so terribly that she almost whimpered. She then watched in horror and relief as the Dark Lord flew out and into the sky without the aid of a broom.

Voldemort in panic and rage took their bait. He went in pursuit of Cordy in disguise. Lily and Harry were left in their ruined home huddled in a corner farthest from window yet nearest to the door. They were safe from immediate danger. For now.

Quickly yet carefully so the cloak won't come off of them, Lily stood and ran. The elf can only buy them a little time. She dearly hoped their little friend would survive this night but Cordy was prone with doing incredibly stupid things to help them. Playing decoy was one of them and she was capable of doing worse.

Her thoughts went to a screeching halt as she reached the bottom of the stairs. James was sprawled on the floor facing up. His wand was clenched in his right hand. His eyes wide open yet unseeing. Regret was the expression frozen on his face.

If Harry wasn't in her arms, she would have collapsed in anguish. If there was no threat still lurking around them, she would have wept. However, Lily was not a woman whose emotions easily control her actions. The clock was ticking. She can't waste time wallowing in grief. Tears was not needed at that moment. It was something to indulge for later.

With a hole in her heart, she left her husband's corpse untouched. She left the wretched house with only his cloak, her wand, and their son.

She ran and ran until she got past the wards Voldemort trapped them in. As soon as she's free, she apparated to the safest place she could think. So in a blink of an eye, the silence and darkness of Godric's Hollow was disappeared. It was replaced by a faint All Saint's Day evensong and a city valiantly glittering through the blanket of white snow so thick.

In the bell tower of Westminster Abbey, Harry Potter woke up. His eyes opened to the sight of his mother crying her heart out. As a child of one and innocent to the cruelty of the world, he could only call her "Mama" and touch her face for comfort. When she didn't stop and instead held him tighter, Harry called for "Dada" yet he was nowhere to be found. He called again and again but nobody comes. It was then that the little boy realized that something was wrong. He whimpered in confusion. Why was his father gone? And so he wailed with his mother. Their sorrows echoing and haunting. A piece of them was forever lost.

 


End file.
